


24 (fanvid)

by Shayz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayz/pseuds/Shayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Weir in the Mulit-verse. Originally made for "Save Elizabeth Weir" campaign because we all know the PTB could have done better by us & by Torri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 (fanvid)

  
  
[24 redo 2013](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x20h51t_24-redo-2013_tech) _by[FanMagicks](http://www.dailymotion.com/FanMagicks)_  



End file.
